TOYOTA CAMRY (JOE GIBBS RACING - 2016)
:For the 2015 edition of the same car, see: Toyota Camry ''(Joe Gibbs Racing - 2015) :''For the Sunoco edition of the car, see: Toyota Camry (Sunoco) The Toyota Camry ''(Joe Gibbs Racing - 2016)'' is a race version of the production Camry, an automobile sold internationally by the Japanese manufacturer Toyota since 1982, spanning multiple generations. Originally compact in size (narrow-body), later Camry models have grown to fit the mid-size classification (wide-body) — although the two sizes co-existed in the 1990s. Since the release of the wide-bodied versions, Camry has been extolled by Toyota as the firm's second "world car", after the Corolla. In Japan, Camry is exclusive to Toyota Corolla Store retail dealerships. In the game, it is the Joe Gibbs Racing Team's car for the Daytona 500. Availability The Toyota Camry ''(Joe Gibbs Racing - 2016)'' is available in the Matt Kenseth's Champion Cup bonus series part of the NASCAR category and the NASCAR All-Star Series career series part of the NASCAR category. This vehicle was added in the Daytona 500 Update (v4.1.5) released in February 2016 and can be unlocked by collecting all Sponsorship Deals in NASCAR All-Star Series or as soon as Matt Kenseth's Champion Cup is unlocked or by completing the Daytona 500 - Joe Gibbs Racing. This vehicle can be acquired for 500 . Characteristics Upgrades (27) Note: The only way to capture the PR data properly is as follows: # Cloud save # Capture and complete one upgrade at a time, from base # Pay gold to complete any R$ purchases # Check the data and compete the next upgrade, one at a time # Capture & complete all R$ upgrades before starting upgrades # Double check the data captured actually equals the R$ upgrade data (Base PR + R$ upgrade data = Max PR w/ R$) # Capture the car data for PR Max cash, (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the devices settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Continue to capture the remaining data, as before, one at a time, pay gold to complete R$ upgrades # Once all data has been captured double check the data captured actually equals the fully upgraded car data (Base PR + upgrade data = PR Fully upgraded) # Once the car is fully upgraded, capture the car data for Max PR w/ , (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the devices settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Cloud restore (to get all the gold back) It is very time consuming! Navigation # Once the new car page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Cars ## Cars (Base Stats) ## Cars (Fully Upgraded) ## Template:CarsGallery ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) ## Template:Navbox/Series/??Race Series?? ## Template:Navbox/Series/??Race Series2?? ## Template:Navbox/Manufacturer/Toyota ## RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing ## RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far ## Template:MainPage/Update (will probably be updated add as part of the release) ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release) Category:3.5-4 Acceleration Category:40 PR Cars Category:1-1.2 Grip Category:Toyota Category:Class S Cars Category:The Daytona 500 Category:Cars that can be won in special events Category:Cars that can be purchased with gold Category:NASCAR All-Star Series Category:Front-Engine, RWD cars Category:LHD